Agent Swan
by queen hera
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to a normal life but what happens when a secret government agency recruit her to track Vampires?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I have also taken the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence from Hellboy which I also sadly do not own.

A/N This takes place in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella in the forest.

He left me and I lay there for what seemed like days, barely conscious of the rain that was falling through the thick trees. I remember someone shining a light in my eyes then carrying me gently through the woods. It wasn't until they put me in the back of the truck that I realised what was going on. I tried to struggle but a cloth was held to my face and I breathed in what I can only assume was chloroform, after that I don't remember much. The few times I gained consciousness before they knocked me out again, I noticed I was tied to a bed in the back of a large truck that was gently bumping along on the road. I was so scared I remember thinking that Edward would come and save me like he always did, but each time I thought of him the memory of him saying goodbye would flood back and my heart hurt so much it was hard to even breathe. Edward wasn't going to save me, this time I was all alone.

I wasn't awake when I was moved to the plane or when it touched down in what I now know to be Alaska. I wasn't awake because they didn't want me awake until I was seated at a large table in a room with no windows. I came to slowly with a bad headache. Surveying the room I didn't notice the man standing at the back until I tried to stand up.

'I would take it easy Miss Swan, You're legs will probably be a bit shaky for an hour or two.' He said pleasantly. He was of a medium build with small glasses and balding hair.

'What's going on? Where am i?' I questioned becoming more panicked with every second.

'You are in a government facility and have no need to be afraid; no one here will harm you. In fact we have been very concerned for your well being for quite sometime now.'

'Who are you?' I asked placing my head in my hands to try and get the pounding to stop.

'My name is Doctor Cooper, I am one of the many scientists that work here at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defence.'

'The bureau for what!?' I was starting to panic again, this didn't sound good, what did they want with me, did anyone know I was here. 'Charlie…my father is he ok?'

'Your father is fine, for now…' Doctor Cooper trailed off not looking me in the eye

'What do you mean for now? What have you done to him?'

'In this job there are sacrifices that must be made, you will come to understand that in time but we are confident that you will enjoy your job as much as we all do here.'

'Job? What job? I'm still in school' I was so confused and scared all I could think of was sleep hoping that I could eventually wake up from this… whatever it was.

'Why don't I explain' A voice spoke from behind me, I turned to look at the man who was gently closing a door behind him. He was tall with dark hair and was very muscular, he reminded me of Emmett, the thought sent a jolt of pain to my heart and I felt myself welling up.

'Dr Cooper please fetch Bella some water and something for the headaches.' He spoke curtly but respectfully to the doctor and came to sit beside me. 'Bella, my name is Richard Havers and I am a special agent here at the Bureau. My job is to track and research paranormal occurrences including what we term 'otherworld creatures'. We first became aware of you whilst investigating the Cullen family in Forks.'

I stiffened at the mention of the Cullen's, Richard noticed but carried on,

'we became concerned for you as you became close to them and while we had not witnessed any attacks on humans they were still classified as potentially dangerous. It was always our intention to recruit you once we found you and the departure of the Cullens seemed like a good time to do so.'

'you kidnapped me' I said looking him in the eye

'yes' He answered 'you will now be trained as an agent and work for us, with your knowledge of the Vampire community you are now an asset to the bureau in an area we are only beginning to understand. You will be given appropriate ranking within the department.'

'What if I don't want to work here?' I asked feeling my anger rise

'You have no choice. Your Father will be told you were attacked by a bear in the woods and died. A funeral will be held and to all non bureau members Isabella Swan will be recorded as deceased.' He finished with no hint of emotion that this was wrong in anyway.

'please let me go home, please.' I hated myself for begging but I hated my self more for the tears that I could no longer hold back. 'I don't know much, I promise.'

'Bella there is no option here, you will begin training tomorrow at 0700 hours.'

'I won't, you can't make me.' I knew I sounded like a child but I couldn't help it, I put my face in my hands and cried.

'Bella, your mother and father will be ok; we will make sure of it.' Richard tried to put his arm around me but I flinched away.

'Bella I know how you feel, the same thing happened to me two years ago. I promise you will be ok.' The more he tried to comfort me the worse I felt. My whole world had been torn apart, first by Edward then by these people. I couldn't believe that my life as I knew it was over. I looked Richard in the eye and was shocked by how much he did care, he looked to be only a couple of years older than me but there were lines around his eyes as if he had spent too much time crying for things lost.

Dr Cooper arrived and placed some water and a couple of white tablets in front of me. 'Take these Bella it will help' Dr Cooper watched as I numbly swallowed the pills and then motioned for me to follow him from the room.

I was led down corridor after corridor before Dr Cooper finally stopped in front of a door with the number 4B on it. He slid a plastic card through a slot on the side of the door and it slid back to reveal a room with a bed and sink in.

'Through that door is a toilet and shower' He pointed towards a door on the far side of the room. 'This will be your room now Bella. Get some sleep; an agent will be here to escort you to the debriefing room at 0645 hours tomorrow.'

As soon as Dr Cooper left the room I collapsed on the bed and cried until I thought my heart would break all over again. I eventually fell into a fitful dreamless sleep only to be woken by several loud knock on the door.

Chapter 2

I almost forgot where I was but opening my eyes my heart sank as I took in the sterile room that would now be my prison. I splashed some cold water on my face and turned towards the door. It slid open and I was shocked to see a petite blonde girl standing there, she looked like a pixie wearing what looked like a Lara Croft costume.

'You must be Bella, I have been so excited to meet you' she said bounding into the room reminding me of Alice.

'Um yes' I replied my voice sounding small and weak

'I'm agent Cassidy Gains. I have only been here six months so we are going to be doing some training together. Are you ready to go, Rich hates it when people are late.'

'Rich?' I questioned

'Rich, Richard Havers you met him yesterday right. Isn't he divine?' She ushered me out the door and began walking down the corridor; I had to jog to catch up.

'Where are we going I don't want to do any training, I'm not staying here.' I stopped walking and Cassidy turned back towards me. 'Look Bella, the first few weeks are hard for everyone, there is no getting out of here believe me.' Cassidy held up her arm and I saw a big scar running the length of her forearm. 'That was when I tried to climb out an air vent a week after I was first brought here.' I saw the scar that was still held a reddish tinge and felt my heart drop. It seemed that no one had wanted to be here but here we all were. Cassidy began walking down the hall again; I followed feeling ashamed at my childishness. 'I'm sorry but this all seems so surreal and I'm scared.' I spoke meekly, 'don't worry so much Bella, you're here now and if you ever need to talk I'm here and so is Rich. He really is a great guy and of all the people here he probably knows what you're going through best.' Cassidy squeezed my hand and gently led me down the corridor. I thought I was out of tears but her kind words made me start all over again, if I was going to be stuck here at least I knew I would have one friend.

We walked down two flights of stairs and turned so many corners I was completely disorientated before she eventually stopped in front of a glass plated room. Inside I could see Rich looking through some papers and a couple of other people sat together talking.

Cassidy opened the door and we sat next to the other pair facing Rich. 'Glad to see you on time for once agent Gains' Rich spoke and looked up at us. 'and Bella I'm glad to see you again.' He motioned to the other people in the room 'Sandy why don't you start as we go around the room and each say a little about ourselves for Bellas benefit.

'My name is Agent Sandy Trice, I am 35 years old I have been with the bureau for 6 years and my speciality is in phantasms or more commonly known as ghosts. I gave her an incredulous look

'My name is Agent Benjamin Ashton,' the man spoke next to Sandy. 'I am 28, I have been with the bureau for 4 years and my speciality is Werewolves.'

'my name is Agent Cassidy Gains I am 21, I have been with the bureau for 6 months and my speciality is Faery's.'

I was in complete shock Faery's, phantasms, werewolves this had to be part of a dream.

'my name is agent Richard Havers I am 22 years old, I have been with the bureau for 6 years and my speciality is shape shifters and I also work with Vampires, although now Bella is here I will be very happy to pass that job onto her.' Richard looked at me and I realised I was expected to speak.

'My name is Bella Swan and I am 18 years old, I have no idea what I am doing here but I am beginning to wonder if I am in some sort of mental hospital. You don't really expect me to believe that there are faery's and werewolves. Come on' I nearly laughed but I hadn't done it in so long it came out as a weak cough instead.

'why is it so strange Bella, you have first hand experience with Vampires, is it so hard to believe that in a world with the undead there aren't other things that cannot be explained.' Everyone was looking at me like I was being ridiculous and under there serious gazes I felt ridiculous. If some one had told me only last year that there were vampires I would have told them they were crazy and then I fell in love with one. I looked down nervously. 'I guess not' I said.

'you will now refer to yourself as Agent Bella Swan specifying in vampire, yes?.' Richard said looking at me. He had posed it as a question though I knew it was meant as a statement 'yes' I responded quietly.

'good' he beamed 'lets begin'.

Everyday for the next month I was collected by Cassidy and led to the briefing room there I learnt all about the bureau and what work they did. I learnt all about the different sectors especially the faery sector as that was what Cassidy was passionate about, it turned out she was half Faery on her fathers side which explained a lot about how blonde, cute and well… pixie like she looked. She would talk about her life over lunch and dinner and seemed to understand my need for privacy about my own life. I learnt all about the previous missions they had undertaken, about the almost legendary agent Summers who had begun the bureau, but had died in the line of duty trying to infiltrate a troll nest. I had become close to both Cassidy and Rich, I found out all about how Rich had had a younger brother who was a shapeshifter but died in a horrible car accident when he was only 13. The bureau had taken Rich from the hospital while he waited for news of his brothers condition with his foster parents, his brother died and Rich was never given the chance to say goodbye. Cassidy and Rich were both so friendly, open and understanding that I frequently cried in front of them something I never did before. I learnt that Cassidy had being pursuing Rich since she started at the bureau and although Rich said it could never happen as they worked together I often caught him looking at her longingly. At first this made me miss Edward so much I thought I would die rather than be without him, but gradually I began to resent him, how dare he leave me to be kidnapped and put my mother and father through my fake death. I couldn't even imagine what they must be going through. I resolved that Edward was firmly in my past if he could forget about me I could certainly forget about him I threw myself into my work and after the first month I began combat training so that I would be able to handle myself in the field. I relished the chance to learn how to protect myself, a thing which Edward never believed I could do. I trained twice as hard as the others overcoming my clumsiness and was soon besting Cassidy in sparing matches even though she had six months on me. I was also researching vampire lore and had taken up the notes and reports that Rich had already begun, I found that I was a natural at research, finding the recurring facts in the legends and adding that with what I already knew from the Cullen's. At my request an agent was sent to their home in forks and had recovered several books and photographs that I knew could help me. I found that after a while I could easily look at a photo of Edward without feeling anything except regret that things had turned out the way they did. I would always love him, he was my first love, of course I would love him but I was no longer in love with him. He had abandoned me and it would forever taint any memories I had of him. My reports to the head of the bureau, which I found out that no one had ever met, were of possible regions in which Vampires could live, genealogy, food supplies and the such.

I had been working at the bureau for over a year when I got my first real assignment, to reduce the threat of vampires. It seemed daunting at first and then I knew exactly how to do it and realised I would take pleasure in doing it. One month later after much research I submit my report on how to take down the Volturi.

Chapter 3

I knew that the Volturi controlled vampires through out the world with their own brand of justice that kept families like the Cullen's, who posed no threat, in danger of suddenly being on their 'bad' side. I had heard stories about the Volutri from Edward, the way they collected vampires with 'gifts' to control the vampire community through fear and retribution. Edward had once told me that if I were to die he would offer himself for slaughter at the hands of the Volturi who were unmerciful. I knew that by breaking down the almost sacrosanct structure I would not only be freeing the people of Volterra but the many Vampires around the world who were not able to live there lives as they chose. Like so many organisations the Volturi had become warped and controlling. I had devised my plan based on some of Carlisle's books that had been brought to me from their house in Forks. His library on the old ways of their people was vast and though I had but a small selection I had managed from various accounts in the books to build a draft of their lair, their home underneath the peaceful streets above. I had several places of entry and exit that appeared in more than one account so was confident that not only could a team gain access to the inner sanctum but that the team could also make there way back out. It would be very dangerous some of the team may even be killed but it was the best way to elimante human loss in Italy and to help the vampire community be free to live in a more peaceful existence.

About a week after I had submitted my report I was sent for a meeting with Rich and our senior Dr Talbot.

'This report is excellent Agent Swan. But tell me if these Volturi are controlling the vampire population what will happen once they are gone? Why wouldn't the rest of the vampires come out of hiding and begin killing innocent humans' Doctor Talbot was a small but highly intelligent man of 56 he had a thick head of greying hair and always reminded me of a villain from a James Bond movie.

'Well Sir, my report details how the Volturi themselves respect the old ways more than any other sect of the vampire community, they don't place any value on human life other than as a ready source of food. Many Vampires are choosing to live a 'vegetarian' way of life'. I smirked at using the Cullen's choice of words, 'many vampires may also feed from human but will not kill them. The Volturi do neither the only good human to them is a dead one, they terrorise not only the vampire community but the town of Volterra and in large the whole of Italy. I believe that if they are brought to justice then many of the vampires across the globe would choose a more symbiotic way of life with humans reducing the number of fatalities considerably.' I ended knowing that all the figures in my report were deadly accurate, pardoning the pun.

'This will take a lot of work?' he stated

'yes sir maybe even a year to put into place before a successful mission can begin' I answered feeling my hopes rise.

'get to it solider pick your team and report all names to me immediately.' And with that he ushered Rich and me out of his office.

'oh my god' I squealed hugging Rich 'you'll help me wont you?' I asked hesitantly.

'Bella I wouldn't miss out on this for the world, I am so glad you came here this is going to be the mission that puts us all in the history books' He exclaimed 'I have to find Cassidy she is going to flip' I smiled at him and pursed my lips in a kissing motion 'don't start that ok, I just meant that she will want to know and will be pleased for you.'

'yeah yeah, go and find her, I'll come and get you two love birds later' I laughed as he jogged down the hall and out of sight.

I headed back to my room completely happy for the first time in a year. I really had come to love my job and the people I worked with. True I hadn't been out side since I got here and I was rapidly beginning to look like a vampire myself with the lack of sun but I had finally made my room my own. After three months I finally came to accept that I wasn't going to be leaving so I had decided to get comfy, I now had a wardrobe of no less than three outfits, which was something of an achievement here. True they were all identical, 3 pairs black pants, 3 black vest top's and 3 black hoodies but they were mine. I had also arranged all of Carlisle's stolen books on a shelf above my bed, I wouldn't leave them in my small office in case they were damaged, I was no thief and was determined that one day I would return them, but since I had no idea if he had even missed them I wasn't worrying about it. By my bed I had framed a picture of the entire Cullen family. It was one of the ones that I had requested when the books were collected. It showed the whole family in their lounge at Forks. Carlisle and Esme looked so happy; Rose was sitting on Emmett's knee while Edward, sat next to them, looked uncomfortable at their loving intimacy. Alice was next to Edward playing with Jaspers hair as he sat on the floor in front of her. I didn't have a picture of my Mom or Dad but I was glad, it would hurt to much to look at a picture and know that they were out there mourning me while in fact I was fitter and healthier than I had ever been, well except for the lack of natural light, but that would soon be a thing of the past when we got to Italy. I wondered what Edward would say if he knew I was planning on fighting the Volturi, he'd probably lock me in a room until I died of natural causes, I giggled at the thought. Jasper and Emmett would probably help me maybe even Carlisle although I knew how much he hated violence of any kind. I looked in the mirror, my hair was still long and deep brown my eyes were still the same shade, I had a lot more definition to my body now not to mention a few more womanly curves, working out everyday had given me almost a six pack and my arms were starting to look a bit like Sarah Connor's, urgh, I grimaced this was not a good look but I didn't need to look good to fight the Volturi I needed to be strong I needed to be fit I needed to be able to take care of myself, to prove that I could be strong and trusted with important things. Things I knew Edward would have never let me think about let alone do.

I climbed into the shower and began to mentally make lists for the mission ahead.

Chapter 4

1 year later.

It had taken just over a years worth of planning, training and small missions to get where we were, on the outskirts of Volterra ready for the signal that would take us deep into the Volturi's coven. I had been on several smaller jobs in that time to gather information from various vampires across the world, luckily I was never made to seek out the Cullen's so didn't have to explain myself to them. I did however have several close encounters where I was almost bitten not to mention killed, but my improved agility and speed meant I had managed to remain in tact so far, once I was inside the Volturi coven was another matter. Cassidy had used an assortment of Fae charms to mask our presence in the city I was surprised it had worked but I truly had no concept of how Fae magick worked or how strong it was.

'_Bella what do you think hides our presence in Alaska so well,' She explained to me a few months into my capture.' I mean I know were underground and all but really?' Cassidy had smirked at me 'Faery magick is older than time and while most otherworld creatures are bound by certain laws of nature, Faery magick is nature itself, there is nothing more powerful in this world.' Cassidy had explained how she was only able to wield so much Faery magick as she was only half Fae but a true Faery could do much more, luckily for us Faery folk were generally kind and peaceful if not a little mischievous now and then. It had also worried me though, if Alice couldn't see my presence or future then would she assume I was dead, would Edward be ok? But then I remembered that Edward had left me saying he didn't love me, left me to be taken in the first place he probably hadn't thought of me since._

So here I was moments away from what could be my final moment on earth with what looked like a small pouch of dried flowers around my neck as protection. If I wasn't completely sure of the charms I would have been terrified as it was I was only excited.

Suddenly we heard the code word come over on the radio and it was our time to move. The plan was simple get in and get out set off the detonators and watch the city fall in on itself. The human residents were all in a nearby temporary village quite safe, it was one of the hardest parts of the mission, reducing the human population without the Volturi noticing until it was too late.

We came to our designated entrance, I went first followed by four specially trained agents, that were recruited for the job on a strictly need to know basis. I walked down the dark tunnel and switched my night vision goggles on; I could see that the tunnel wound down much deeper and longer than I had though so motioned for the team to begin jogging. We jogged for what felt like hours never turning only slowly twisting down into the lair. We got to the end and were faced with a door, pushing on it we walked into what appeared to be a reception room where a beautiful vampire sat behind a large desk, I didn't know who was more stunned us or her but she barely had time to stand before the agent behind me hit her with a simply faery charm that placed in a temporary paralysis. Strangely and fortunately there was a map of the lair on a wall behind her desk, studying it for a few seconds I could se that though there was a number of rooms they all appeared to be at this depth so we wouldn't need to go any further in. The team began placing the explosives in the room, I found the main room of the Volturi on the map and making sure I had my Faery charm safely on me I made my way into a dark corridor on the left.

I kept my night vision goggles on and began muttering the faery spell that would hopefully keep me invisible to all non human eyes, I just prayed they wouldn't have a snack in the room with them.

As I neared the end of the tunnel I could see voices coming from a large well lit room. I was finally at the heart of the Volturi's lair. In the room I could see several vampires clustered around a young man, I felt sorry for him but knew I couldn't risk the mission with a rescue attempt. The Volturi didn't see me as I stepped out of the shadows but they did see the bomb that I rolled across the room towards them. I turned and ran back down the tunnel as fast as I could and barely made it back into the street before the explosions started erupting around me.

I jumped onto the motorcycle that had been left for a faster get away and peeled out of the city as the earth began to fall in on itself. About 10 miles out of the city gates I swung the bike around and felt an overwhelming relief to see Volterra nothing more than a destroyed city and a cloud of dust. I took several moments to fully take in the result of all the planning that had been involved in the run up to this day before I spun the bike around again and made my way to the rendezvous point. I hoped that I would see all my friends and colleagues there even though I had already accepted that we might not all make it out of this alive. If anyone had become lost in the confusion or caught by a member of the Volturi before the bombs went off would not be coming back. On my way out of the area I passed several trucks that were bringing in the clean up crew, I waved to the drivers and hoped that the bombs would have been enough to make there jobs of catching any stray Vamps easier.

I pulled up to the camp and left the bike behind one of the many tents and made my way to the headquarters for an update on the mission. As I walked through the camp I could see the humans of Volterra, they were shocked and clearly distraught from the loud explosions. I smirked to myself, they were afraid of the bureau for saving them, yet unknowingly lived with the constant threat of death from the Volturi. Ignorance really was bliss. I walked into the HQ tent and was immediately pulled into a hug by Cassidy. 'Bella I'm so glad you made it, everyone else came back an hour ago, where were you?'

'I needed to clear my head so just drove for a bit.' I noticed that Cassidy was on the verge of tears and glanced around the tent. 'What's wrong? Where's Rich?'

'oh Bella he hasn't come back yet, I was so worried about you both. At least you're here now. What if something happened to him?'

'I'm sure he's fine' I said, though I wasn't sure at all. 'He's probably on his way back, come on soldier your tougher than this.'

'Your right, I'm sure he will be back soon' Cassidy wiped her face and straightened up, 'come on, we were waiting for you to begin the debriefing'

But Rich didn't come back that day, he wasn't there the next day and he didn't make the flight home either. It wasn't until we had been back at the bureau for almost two weeks before he showed up again, and he wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N: I am a bit stuck where to go with the rest of this story I had planned on Jasper being the person brought back with Rich, then Jaspers and Bella's relationship would develop from there and at some point I was going to have her turned whilst out on a mission but she would still work for the bureau. If someone else would like to carry this story on please be my guest. If you want to carry this on but have an idea of how you would like the story to progress rather than how I planned then feel free to do that as well, it might be fun to see how someone else approaches what I have done so far. Just drop me a message if you would like to do this so I can continue reading the story myself. Thanks. xxx


End file.
